Quand la pluie vient à tomber
by Nogyku
Summary: Dean et Sam Winchester partent trouver Lilith pour l'empêcher de détruire un autre sceau, leurs recherches vont les amenées dans la petite ville de Beacon Hills où ils seront aidés par Scott et sa meute.
1. Chapitre 1 : Recherche en continue

**_Je me suis enfin décidé a publier une fanfiction, je me suis pour ça inspiré de deux séries (Teen Wolf/Supernatural), qui ne m'appartiennent pas. Je préfère vous prévenir, je ne suis pas un grand écrivain _( ^.^)**

**_L_****_'histoire se base sur la saison 4 de Supernatural_****_, mais se concentre su la ville de Beacon Hills avec plusieurs personnages de Teen Wolf. Je pense incrusté un peu de Sterek [Stiles/Derek], du Scisaac [Scott/Isaac] et peut-être un peu de Destiel [Dean/Castiel]. Pas de lemon pour cette fanfic, mais peut-être une prochaine fois._**

**_Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitaient pas à mettre une petite review ;)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Quand la pluie vient à tomber<strong>**  
><strong>

**Chapitre 1 : Recherche en continue.**

Cela faisait deux semaines que les anges avaient chargés Sam et Dean de trouver Lilith pour l'empêcher de briser un nouveau sceau, les frères n'avaient que très peu d'informations sur où la trouver, ils savaient simplement qu'elle se trouvait en Californie. Ils ont donc visités pour cela une petite dizaines de villes et donc dormis dans autant de motels, tous plus odorants et insalubres les uns que les autres. Seul l'un d'entre eux était bien tenu. C'était celui de Beacon Hills, petite ville joyeuse et vivante malgré les séries de meurtres à répétitions qui s'y perpétues depuis plusieurs jours. Les Winchester avaient enfin trouvés la destination de leur mission.

Ils rentrèrent d'un pas décidé dans le bar de la ville habillé de leur habituel tenue d'agent du FBI. Ils questionnèrent toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvaient et n'eurent pour seul réponse à leur question qu'un simple: « Oh, mais vous savez, on s'habitue vite à toutes ces morts ! ». Plutôt sinistre comme réponse avait penser le plus jeune. Les meurtres ayant été commis avec sauvagerie, laissaient penser que le tueur devait être un animal. Dean perplexe murmura à l'intention de son frère :

« Tu penses qu'on à affaire à quoi cette fois ?

_Franchement j'en sais rien, vu l'attitude des gens dans cette ville, ça ne m'étonnerais pas que ce soit un serial-killer.

_J'ai cru entendre qu'on avait retrouvé des traces de morsures sur les corps. Peut-être qu'on devraient aller voir le vétérinaire. »

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque ils montèrent dans l'Impala après avoir commandé un café tout en se renseignant sur l'endroit où trouver le vétérinaire. Le trajet fut plus rapide que prévu et la musique de Dean moins bruyante que d'habitude. Quelque chose le tracassait, pensa le cadet. Mais quoi ? Il se déciderait à le lui dire en temps voulu, du moins il l'espérait.

Le cabinet vétérinaire était plutôt simple et petit vu de l'extérieur, il paraissait très peu propre, sûrement dû au peu de lumière qui s'en échappait à travers les fenêtres. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, on y respirer une fraîcheur et une propreté déconcertante. Dean et Sam s'approchèrent du comptoir et un jeune homme d'environ dix-huit ans vînt les accueillir.

« Vous désirez ?

_Agent Hendrix et Young, répondit Dean montrant sa plaque et en désignant son acolyte, nous désirons vous posez quelques questions à propos des morts qui nous ont été renseigné dans le coin.

_Je ne sais pas grand chose à ce sujet, le mieux c'est que j'aille chercher mon patron. Je reviens. »

Le jeune sortit par la porte du fond. Les deux frères se regardèrent. Comment les gens faisaient-ils pour être aussi stoïque lorsqu'on leur parle de gens morts qu'ils connaissaient peut-être ? Ils en restèrent là, le patron rentra dans la pièce, passa de leur côté du comptoir et leur tendit la main.

« Je me présente, Alan Deaton. Vous êtes donc-là pour les meurtres, on m'a apportés les cadavres il y a quelques jours. Vous désirez voir les rapports ?

_Oui avec plaisir, lança Dean.

Le docteur lança un regard étonné et légèrement amusé à ce dernier. Avant de leur apporter les dossiers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>C'est ici que s'arrête le premier chapitre de cette aventure. Je sais, il est un peu court, mais étant donné que c'est un chapitre introductif, c'est tout à fait normal. Je ferais en sorte d'écrire plus dans les prochains chapitre (je ne sais pas encore combien il y en aura ^^). <strong>_

_**Sur ce je vous laisse et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.**_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Découvertes déconcertantes

_**Salut à tous, je publie comme prévu mon second chapitre (j'ai malheureusement un peu peur qu'il soit trop court). **_

_**Je tiens d'abord à vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont donné l'envie de continuer :D**_

_**Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitaient pas à mettre une petite review ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Découvertes déconcertantes.<strong>

Le jeune vétérinaire, se trouvait dans la salle de travail, avec un jeune labrador, plutôt mal en point. Alan Deaton, surprenant le regard apitoyé de Sam, dit calmement:

« Il est venu se poser devant notre cabinet. Il s'est fait renversé par une voiture, c'est très fréquent dans les environs.

_Comme les morts je présume ? lança Dean ironique.

_Comment ça ? répondit le vétérinaire déconcerté.

_Ce que veux dire l'agent Hendrix, c'est que les morts paraissent presque passer inaperçus, les gens ne sont ni tristes, ni choqués d'en parler.

_C'est tout à fait normal ! Les gens ont vite compris que rien ne servaient de pleurer les morts si il devait y en avoir tout les jours ! rétorqua le jeune.

_Calme toi Scott, il ne disait pas ça pour être désagréable, n'est-ce pas agent Young ?

_Bien-sûr. »

Deaton s'avança vers un meuble métallique et en ouvrit le premier tiroir. Il en sortit un dossier et le tendit à Sam. Ce dernier l'ouvrit et commença à le feuilleter, les découvertes qu'il faisait au fur et à mesure de sa lecture le rendait perplexe. Dean le voyant, se rapprocha de son frère.

« Il y a un problème ? demanda l'aîné, légèrement inquiet. »

Sam remarquant la question, releva la tête et s'adressa aux vétérinaires :

« Veuillez nous excuser, je dois parler à mon collègue.

_Je vous en pris, répondis Deaton. »

Ils sortirent de la pièce, le rapport toujours en main. Sam le tendit à son frère, Dean ne comprenant pas, commença :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Dans l'autre pièce, Deaton était lui aussi perplexe, Scott l'avait senti, il s'approcha du druide et le regardant dans les yeux lui demanda :

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous avez l'air inquiet.

_Je suis simplement en train de me demander qui ils sont.

_Comment ça ? Ils nous ont dit tout à l'heure qu'ils étaient agents du F.B.I..

_Certes, mais leurs plaques paraissent fausses et leurs nom aussi. Ne me dit pas que tu as cru à cette histoire d'agent Young et Hendrix ?

_Ça paraissait crédible pourtant...

_Tu n'étais pas assez concentré. Tu aurais dû écouté les battements de leurs cœurs.

_C'est ce que j'ai fais, mais il ne c'est rien passé qui puisse faire prouver qu'ils nous mentent. Leurs cœurs battaient à vitesse normale.

_Alors soit ils mentent bien, soit mes soupçons sont faux. »

Le silence revînt brusquement. Dehors la pluie tomber à torrent. Scott tendit l'oreille essayant d'écouter les deux agents.

« Comment ça la pluie ?

_Je pense que ce doit être une créature aquatique. Tous les corps ont été retrouvés humides, ça doit donc sûrement en être une.

_Admettons que ce soit vrai. Quel genre de créature ça pourrait être ?

_J'en sais rien du tout. Mais nous savons au moins que nous pouvons écartez la thèse du loup-garou et du wendigo. »

Scott cessa d'écouter, il expliqua à Deaton ce qu'il avait entendus, il parut tout de suite comprendre la situation, mais se tut, il devait d'abord avoir confirmation. Quand à Scott, il se posait tout un tas de questions, bien-sûr il compris que les deux hommes n'était pas agents du FBI ou alors ils étaient assignés aux X-files, ce qui pourrait paraître plausibles quand on pense à sa situation.

Les deux agents venaient de les rejoindre. Sam se dirigea vers Deaton, qui nettoyait ses outils de travail. Dean suivit Scott qui emmenait le labrador dans une cage, il l'interrogea :

« Tu travailles plutôt tard, tu as quel âge ?

_J'ai eu 18 ans il y a deux semaines.

_Et tes parents te laissent traîner le soir, comme ça, avec un tueur dans la nature ?

_A vrai dire, mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture il y a six mois. »

C'était vrai, du moins en majorité. Ses parents avaient été retrouvés avec leur voiture dans un fossé, ils avaient été déchiquetés sauvagement par un animale. Bien sûr, Mccall et ses amis savaient très bien de quoi il s'agissait.

« Je suis vraiment navré, répondis Dean plein de compassion, j'ai moi-même perdu mes parents »

La discussion s'arrêta là, Sam venait d'interpeller son frère. Il devait retourner au motel pour continuer le travail et surtout pour manger pensa Dean.

La pluie c'était arrêtée, ils montèrent en voiture et partirent, musique toujours basse mais assez fort pour être audible. Sam somnolait, il se décida à fermer les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvris, il se trouvait dans une forêt. La pluie ruisselait sur son visage et ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la boue. Un cri strident retentit et lui fit tourner la tête si vite qu'il cru qu'elle allait se décrocher, il courut avec difficulté dans la direction du son, manquant de trébucher à multiples reprises. Il glissa et heurta tête la première un objet mou, froid et humide. Il se releva et découvrit avec horreur ce dans quoi sa tête avait plongé, c'était le cadavre d'un jeune femme d'environs 18 ans, cheveux foncé et d'origine asiatique. Le visage de Sam était couvert de sang, qui dégoulinait sur ses vêtements. Un bruit de craquement soudain le fit sursauter, derrière lui une ombre de deux mètres se tenait là, debout, prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Sam n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la créature fondit sur lui. Tout devînt sombre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, fin de ce second chapitre. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop sadique comme fin de chapitre (^-^) et que ça n'est pas trop court.<strong>_

_**Je n'ai pas vraiment d'infos sur le prochain chapitre, à part peut-être qu'il sera écrit à la première personne (je ne sais pas encore de quel personnage). **_

_**Sur ce je vous laisse et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.**_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Tension fraternelle

**_Salut à tous, je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour cette longue absence. Je publie donc mon troisième chapitre, qui sera, où tout du moins je l'espère, à votre goût et saura satisfaire vos attentes. Je n'ai donc aucun commentaire à faire, sauf peut-être que c'est le premier chapitre de la fanfiction que j'écris du point de vue interne à l'un des personnages, ce ne sera sûrement pas le dernier car je pense que ça aide à en connaître plus sur les personnages. Enfin bref, vous n'aurez cas poster une petite review pour me donner votre avis, merci à vous et bonne lecture ! :)_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3 : Tension fraternelle.<strong>

Je me réveillais en sueur, hurlant et me débattant contre mon frère qui tentait en vain de me retenir. La voiture était arrêtée sur le bas-côté de la route, le moteur arrêté. Un silence de mort hantait les lieux, les ténèbres dévoraient le peu de lumière que dispersaient les phares dans la nuit.

« Sam! hurla Dean. Calme toi ! »

Je me stoppais, mes pensées furent envahies par des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers de questions. Quel était ce cauchemar ? A qui appartenait le cadavre que j'avais vu ? Et qu'était cette créature qui m'avait « attaqué »? Tant de questions sans réponse qui me tourmentais, mais les principales étaient sûrement à propos de mes pouvoirs : mon don de prémonition était-il revenu ? Comment réagiras Dean si c'était le cas ? Est-ce que mon rêve était prémonitoire et si oui, c'était-il déjà réalisé ? Et surtout où trouver la potentielle future victime ?

Une gifle me sortis soudain de mes réflexions. Je me tournais vers mon frère.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? questionna-t-il.

_Euh...je...j'en sais rien. Je me suis endormis et j'ai fais un rêve.

_Et c'est ça qui te met dans cet état ?

_C'était pas un rêve ordinaire...

_Ça je m'en serais douté. Je me doute aussi que ça n'était pas un rêve érotique, où alors tu as de sérieux problèmes à ce niveau et il faut consulter. Je vais quand même me risquer à poser la question, c'était quoi ?

_En fait, c'était plutôt un cauchemar...

_Pour changer.

_Sauf que cette fois j'avais vraiment l'impression d'y être.

_C'est le principe pour n'importe quel rêve ou cauchemar, ça paraît réaliste, rétorqua-t-il ironiquement.

_Je le sais idiot. Mais là j'ai ressenti les mêmes sensations qu'au début.

_Comment ça au début ?

_Lorsque j'avais mes visions. »

Même avec le peu de lumière qui nous entouraient, je remarquais que son visage venait de passer du rosâtre au blanc cassé. Il ne dit rien et se retournais en direction de la route, démarrais la voiture et partis en remettant la musique à fond, sûrement pour oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Je restais pour ma part le regards perdu dans la forêt qui bordait la route, tentant de rester éveillé.

La froideur de l'automne envahissait l'Impala. Ma veste peinait à retenir chaleur corporelle et je frissonnais. Dean, toujours concentré sur la route, me jetait pourtant quelques regards furtifs, sûrement inquiet. Je savais très bien ce qu'il pensait, il s'imaginait que j'allais devenir le mal incarné où que j'allais peut-être détruire la ville. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié que j'ai des pouvoirs spéciaux, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore digéré que j'ai une relation avec Ruby. Heureusement qu'il n'était en rien au courant de mon addiction au sang de démon, sinon je crois bien qu'il me tuerait.

La voiture venait d'être éclairée par l'enseigne du motel où nous logions temporairement. Dean n'avait pas dit un mot et il n'avait pas l'air prés à le faire. Nous rentrâmes dans la chambre, mon frère se dirigeait vers le petit frigo, en sortait une bière, m'en proposait une, que j'acceptais (toujours dans un silence mortuaire) et partis s'allongeait sur son lit. Le calme devenait de plus en plus insoutenable, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, je me résignais à commencer une conversation qui serait sûrement sans suite.

« Tu comptes faire ça encore longtemps ? lançais-je.

_Faire quoi ? répondit-il innocemment.

_A faire comme il ne s'était rien passé. »

Il se redressait, visiblement en colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises ?! Tu n'as plus de visions depuis qu'on à tué le démon aux yeux jaunes et maintenant comme par enchantement ça recommence !

_Calme toi Dean, je suis même pas sûr que c'était une vision. C'était peut-être simplement un cauchemar dû au travail.

_Alors comment tu expliques que ce soit le premier que tu fasses en plus de quinze ans ?

_J'en sais rien, je suis pas médecin ! C'est peut-être juste un cauchemar un point c'est tout ! Sur ce bonne nuit ! »

Sur ces mots, je me couchais. J'entendais derrière moi Dean se levait, prendre sa veste et se dirigeait vers la porte, il marmonna quelque chose de presque inaudible, mais que je compris : « C'est ça, bonne nuit ». Et il claqua la porte.

Je savais que je n'aurais pas du m'emporter autant, m ais ça avait était plus fort que moi. Comme à chaque fois que je suis en manque, lorsque j'ai besoin de ma dose, ma dose de sang de démon. Je sentais mes membres tremblaient, je ne pensais qu'à ça depuis que nous étions arrivés, je sentais qu'il y avait un démon dans les environs, qui, je ne pouvais le dire pour le moments, mais je commencerais à mener mon enquête dès demain. Et je jure que si c'est Lilith, je ferais tout pour l'anéantir. Je finis par m'endormir, épuisé par cette journée.

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain, le soleil était levé depuis plus de quatre heure, je venait de passer l'une de mes nuits les plus terribles, j'avais fait le même rêve toute la nuit, le même en boucle et en boucle, et à chaque fois, je mourrais. Dean était attablé dans la cuisine et dégustait un cheeseburger. Je me levais, me dirigeais dans la salle de bain et me douchais. Quelques minutes plus tard, je ressortais, Dean me regardait comme si rien ne c'était jamais passé. Je repensais à notre discussion d'hier, à vrai dire j'avais plus peur que lui c'est moi qui faisait des cauchemars, moi qui était le mieux placé pour tuer Lilith, moi que les anges voulait par crainte que je ne devienne un démon. Je m'asseyait affamé, je n'avais rien manger depuis deux jours, à part des barres protéinés.

« Alors bien dormis la marmotte ? lança mon frère »

Étonné je levais la tête de mon plat de pattes préparées rapidement, je m'essuyais la bouche et répondis : « On va dire ça ». Il compris automatiquement et n'en parlait pas. Une fois mon déjeuner finis, j'allais chercher mon ordinateur portable et commençais mes recherches sur le fameux démon qui pourrait se trouver dans la région. J'y passais plus de trois heures pour enfin trouver, le démon que je cherchais. Béchard. Démon pouvant contrôler les vents et les tempêtes et faisant grêler, tonner et pleuvoir. Il n'a pas l'air extrêmement féroce, je pense que je pourrais le vaincre.

Dean me surpris, je fermais rapidement l'ordinateur.

« Depuis quand tu vas sur des sites érotiques ? dit-il une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

_Non, pas du tout ! Je...je faisais des recherches sur notre enquête ! me justifiais-je.

_Depuis quand tu caches tes recherches quand j'arrive ?

_Ben...en fait...je...

_Non mais c'est bon je comprend. »

Je réfléchissais et me décidais à lui montrer le sujet de mes recherches. Tanpis si il se posait des questions, je trouverais bien une raison à ça. Je rouvrait l'ordinateur et tombais sur une nouvelle page de site : Asian Beauty.

« Tu pense vraiment que c'est une actrice porno asiatique qui tue tout le monde ?

_Je comprend pas, je faisais des recherches et...la page à dû s'ouvrir automatiquement...

_Ouais c'est ça. Bon moi j'y vais, j'ai des courses à faire, on a plus de bières. »

Dean sortit. Des bruits de pas se firent entendrent derrière moi.

« BOUH ! »

J'attaquais le couteau à la main.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fin de ce chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je ne peux pas vous donner de détails à propos du chapitre 4, sauf peut-être que ce sera du point de vue d'un autre personnage. Merci de l'avoir lu ! :D<em>**

_**Sur ce je vous laisse et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :)**_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Questions en rafale

**Voilà mon quatrième chapitre qui j'espère sera à votre gout. J'espère qu'il sera facile à comprendre, donc si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, posez moi vos question :) **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Questions en rafale.<strong>

Je dois avouer que la visite de ces deux hommes la veille m'avaient troublé. Si ils n'étaient pas des agents du FBI, alors qui étaient-ils ? Des chasseurs ? Non, les chasseurs n'utilisent pas de fausses identités, ils préfèrent travailler secrètement, sans se faire remarquer. Toujours était-il que je devais en parler à Stiles, même si depuis quelques jours il me paraissait un peu distant, je devais l'informer. Sur le chemin menant au lycée, je croisais Isaac. Je m'approchais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandais-je.

_Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de te rejoindre sur le chemin de l'école ?

_Bien sûr que si gros bêta, répondis-je en l'embrassant.

_Bêta je suis d'accord, mais gros je trouve pas. Tu sais je m'entraîne beaucoup pour garder un corps de rêve, lança-t-il avec un rictus.

_Je sais et je l'aime ton corps de rêve. »

Je l'attrapais par la main et nous partîmes ensemble. Cela faisait bientôt trois mois que nous sortions ensembles, et nous ne cachions plus notre relation depuis plusieurs semaines. Je lui racontais ma rencontre avec les deux agents, il parut tout aussi intrigué que moi. Cependant nous changeâmes vite de sujet, revenant sur celui qui nous trottais dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours.

« Tu comptes lui en parler quand ? le questionnais-je.

_A qui ?

_A Derek, quand est-ce que tu vas lui dire que tu emménage à la maison ?

_Je sais pas, ces temps-ci il est un peu sur les nerfs. Je voudrais pas qu'il m'arrache un œil, répondit-il en rigolant.

_Tu trouves pas ça bizarre, le comportement de Stiles et Derek ? Depuis quelque jours ils me paraissent super distant.

_Oui, je trouve aussi. D'ailleurs l'autre jour, je les ai surpris en train de s'engueuler.

_C'est normal, ils font ça tout temps.

_Oui, mais là ils parlaient de nous.

_Comment ça de nous ?

_J'ai très distinctement entendus Derek prononcer ton nom, ensuite Stiles à commencer à parler des autres, surtout de Lydia et Malia.

_Tu as raison, tout ça c'est pas logique. Mais bon, après tout si ils ne nous en parlent pas, c'est que ça ne nous concernent pas. Ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller tout seul. »

Je l'embrassais de nouveau. Décidément, c'est lèvres m'attiraient plus que d'habitude, en tout cas, ce ne sera ni lui ni moi qui allions nous en plaindre.

Une fois arrivé, nous rejoignîmes Lydia, Malia, Stiles et Liam.

« Alors les amoureux, on a traînés sur la route ? lança Lydia amusé. »

Lydia avait été (avec Stiles), celle qui avait le mieux accepté ma relation avec Isaac. Allison étant celle qui l'avait le moins bien accepté. Après tout, elle m'avait quittée pour lui, qui en réalité m'aimait.

La sonnerie retentit. Nous partîmes tous dans nos cours respectifs. Pour ma part je me rendis avec Stiles au cours de M. Harris. Nous ne savions pas pourquoi, mais ce prof ne nous aimais pas du tout. Enfin, surtout Stiles. Je m'assis derrière lui et l'appelait en chuchotant : « Stiles ! ». Sans se retourner, il se penchait en arrière.

« Tu sais pourquoi Kira n'était pas là ? demandais-je.

_J'en ai aucune idée, Lydia m'a dit qu'elle avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis hier soir.

_Ça lui ressemble pas.

_Les femmes tu sais ce que c'est, un jour c'est comme ça et le lendemain, c'est autrement. Elle devrait pas tarder à arriver. T'en fais pas.

_T'as sûrement raison. »

Stiles continuait à se balancer sur sa chaise, manquant de tomber à trois reprises. M. Harris ne manqua pas de lui en faire la remarque: « Attention à vous M. Stilinski, ça n'est pas avec voter équilibre peu développé que vous réussirez à tenir sur cette chaise. Je vous prierais dès lors de bien vouloir vous remettre sur vos quatre pieds ». Il avait dit ça avec un rictus qui faisait froid dans le dos et qui pouvait laisser présager de ses intentions pas forcément bonnes.

Je repensais à la discussion que j'avais eu avec Isaac, sur le fait que Stiles et Derek s'étaient disputés à notre propos. Je connaissais Stiles depuis notre plus jeune enfance, on s'étaient toujours tout dit.

« Stiles ! chuchotais-je de nouveau.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_J'ai entendus dire que toi et Derek aviez un problème...

_Comment ça ?

_Isaac m'a dit qu'il vous avez vu vous embrouiller à propos de nous.

_Et ben tu diras à ton petit copain de se mêler de ses affaires la prochaine fois ! hurla-t-il.

_Un problème M. Stilinski ?

_Non du tout M. Harris. »

Ce dernier se retourna pour écrire la structure électronique d'un atome de magnésium. Stiles reprit son discours, à voix basse cette fois.

« Ce qui se passe en dehors de notre amitié ne te concernent en rien. Si j'ai besoin de toi ou d'Isaac pour quoi que ce soit, je vous ferez signe. Pour le moment sache qu'il n'y a aucun problème.

_C'est bon, t'étais pas obligé de t'énerver comme ça. »

Il se retourna, toujours penché sur sa chaise, pour me dire : « Je ne suis pas énervé ». C'est derniers mots furent accompagnés d'un froncement de sourcil et d'une cascade fracassante et bruyante qui fit rire tout le monde sauf bien sûr M. Harris qui était toujours concentré sur le cours qu'il écrivait au tableau.

« Stilinski ! Deux heures après les cours ! hurla-t-il en faisant presque résonner les vitres de la salle.

_Entendus M. Harris, lança mon ami d'un air provocateur »

Le reste du cours se déroula sans problèmes. Le son strident de la sonnerie avait réveillé plusieurs personnes qui sortirent de cours déambulant tel des zombies. Je n'avais plus cours durant deux heures, je décidais d'aller voir si Kira se trouvait chez elle. En sortant du lycée, je tombais nez à nez avec l'agent Hendrix qui était accompagné d'un homme à l'air ahuri et habillé d'un imperméable beige.

« Agent Hendrix ! lançais-je amicalement.

_Bonjour, Scott c'est ça ?

_Oui. Que faites-vous ici, suspecteriez-vous un prof ou même un élève ?

_Non pas encore, mais ils nous a été signalé la disparition d'une élève.

_Ah oui ?! Quelle élève ?! demandais-je extrêmement inquiet et sans vraiment vouloir connaître la réponse.

_Oui Kira Yukimura , elle aurait disparue dans la journée d'hier. Tu la connais ?

_Oui. Je m'apprêtais justement à allait voir si elle ne se trouvait pas chez elle, je ne l'ai pas vu en arrivant tout à l'heure.

_Justement j'en reviens. »

Je pris soudain conscience que l'homme en imper qui venait d'accompagné l'agent n'était plus là. Je regardais autour de moi, je craignais que cette personne ne sois un évadé de l'hôpital d'Eichen House, que Hendrix aurait arrêté.

« Un problème Scott ? demanda l'agent.

_Non, je me demandais simplement où se trouvait l'homme qui était avec vous à l'instant.

_Ne t'en fais pas, il ne dois pas être parti loin. Je suis désolé, je vais devoir te laisser. J'ai une enquête à faire avancer. »

Il partit, je me retournais, l'homme à l'imper était de nouveau à ses côtés. J'écoutais presque malgré moi leur conversation.

« Je me suis renseigné au près des anges, ce Scott n'est pas humain, tu avais raison.

_D'accord, donc si il est pas humain, qu'est-ce qu'il est ? Démon ? Mort-vivant ?

_Ils m'ont dit qu'il y a environ un peu plus de huit mois, il ce serait fait mordre par un loup-garou.

_Fallait le dire plus tôt ,je vais aller le tuer tout de suite.

_Non attend, il n'est pas comme les autres.

_Ils sont tous pareils.

_Oui mais là c'est un cas spécial. »

Ils partirent après m'avoir lancé un dernier regard.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de ce quatrième chapitre, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié. N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une petite review pour partager votre ressenti ou poser vos questions. Sur ce je vous laisse et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 5 ;)<strong>


End file.
